


Las flores del mal

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Middle School, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez Hanamiya dijo que Imayoshi tenía la peor personalidad de todas, y razón tenía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las flores del mal

-¿Pero cómo que doce años?

Un “pequeño” rumor se había extendido por aquel aula, y pronto acabaría por extenderse por todo el centro. Todo comenzó en una triste clase de primero, llena de chiquillos recién llegados y uno que desgraciadamente repetía. 

Ahí se hablaba sobre un prodigio. Un crío que poseía impresionantes capacidades, tomando el primer puesto en el ránking de su clase. Dicho crío se llevaba bien tanto con los otros de su clase como con alumnos mayores que él. Y se hablaba de él como si fuese un trozo de pan.

El crío  _era_ un trozo de pan. O, al menos, fingía serlo.

Pues no fue hasta algún que otro incidente cuando Imayoshi, ese alumno de segundo año que a veces daba hasta miedo, decidió entrometerse un poco. Y, de hecho, acabó descubriendo la verdadera faceta de dicho crío.

Imayoshi decidió no mencionar nada -no lo hizo por el bien del crío, seamos honestos-, pues había una enorme cantidad de tumultos ocurriendo en aquel club de baloncesto y no quería echarle más sal a la herida. Él, por su parte, decidió esperar a que todo el asunto del hijo del entrenador se aplacase y fue a su bola.

···

Imayoshi era el único que sabía sobre la cara oculta de Hanamiya y tuvo que montarle un cacao mental para descubrirlo. Lo que para Imayoshi fue una conversación normal y corriente -que de _normal_ no tenía nada, pues era como hablar con el mismísimo Diablo-, fue casi lo contrario para Hanamiya. El crío era terriblemente inteligente, sí, pero no tanto como para lidiar con la palabrería tan extraña de su senpai.

Y Hanamiya no quiso dirigirle la palabra tras aquello. ¡De ninguna manera! Él sólo quería mantener aquella faceta de Niño Bueno que tan bien le salía para que así nadie sospechase cuando llevase a cabo sus artimañas. Su objetivo era tomar los mandos del club de baloncesto y así poder ejecutar Dios sabe qué objetivos tenga en mente.

Un poco arriesgado para su edad.

De todas formas, Hanamiya confiaba en sus habilidades y tenía más que claro que lo lograría. O eso parecía, hasta que el Anticristo se interpuso en su camino.

···

Otro día, otro incidente. Y este fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Lo primero de todo fue que el entrenador, sin aviso previo, se fue, llevándose consigo a su hijo -el que anteriormente había acabado lesionado gracias a una cierta persona-. Lo que conllevó un conflicto interno entre los jugadores del equipo, y con ello, gran parte de los jugadores abandonando.

Algo que Hanamiya no se veía venir pero que acabó disfrutando igualmente. Le sería más fácil montarse el paripé ahora que se habían ido los veteranos.

 _Sólo falta que se vaya ese pardillo de las gafas_ , pensó.

Pero si algo no se veía venir es que Imayoshi había decidido quedarse y también el puesto de capitán -y lo hizo de inmediato, sabiendo de antemano que Hanamiya lo tomaría nada más se calmase un poco el asunto-. Por supuesto acabó llegando otro mánager, éste siendo un supuesto especialista.

Y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, todo se había ido al garete en cuestión de días. ¡Con lo bien que iba todo! Tuvo que entrometerse, cómo no, Shoichi ‘Vivir es más fácil con los ojos cerrados’ Imayoshi -el que le dejó otro cacao mental tras recibir su uniforme-. Hanamiya le gritó tres memeces durante aquella conversación e Imayoshi se limitó a reírse. ¿Estaba el Anticristo capitaneando aquel equipo?

Al cabo de unos días, todo se estabilizó y el club volvió a la normalidad. En cuestión de pocos meses habían tomado lugar todo tipo de episodios en dicho club, todo gracias a cierto crío que lo puso todo patas arriba.

La gente seguía sin sospechar sobre Hanamiya -aunque algún que otro jugador ya empezaba a tenerle tirria- y él mismo decía que “no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué había pasado”. El único que sabía con certeza sobre el tema, aparte de Hanamiya, era el señorito que había decidido meter las narices donde no le llaman.

···

-¿Os habéis enterado?

Otro día, otro rumor. Qué cansinos. Lo peor de todo es que volvía a ser un rumor relacionado con Hanamiya. ¿Iban a dejarle tranquilo alguna vez? Lo dudaba mucho. En fin. 

De todas formas, él iba a ignorar el rumor, por muy pesaditos que se pusieran sus compañeros. Los descansos siempre lo ponían todo patas arriba gracias a la habladuría y los rumores, y él se quedaba leyendo. 

Todo empezó con un apodo. Un apodo  **ridículo**.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tenemos un prodigio aquí. ¡No me digas que no sabes nada!

Hanamiya sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. Estuvo a punto de pedirles, con toda la educación del mundo, que se callasen. Sin embargo, fue él el que se mantuvo en silencio. Ya le daba hasta asco entrometerse en conversaciones, fuese con supuestos amigos o desconocidos.

-Que sí. El “Chico Malo” le dicen.

-¿Y dices que ése es Hanamiya?

-Mira, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué, pero no creo que haya algo malo en él. Hanamiya es un buen tío, que os lo digo yo.

A Hanamiya le estaba entrando una jaqueca. No le gustaba ese apodo. Pero nada de nada. Se le vino a la mente aquella vez que su madre le soltó una reprimenda cuando era pequeño y empujó a otro niño a un charco.

Sólo que ya no era una simple regañina. Aquello, más que un apodo, un rumor o lo que fuese, parecía un chiste. Todo ese tema de los chicos malos, los prodigios y los cuchicheos le estaban incordiando. Y le pegó un mordisco a su tableta de chocolate -90% de cacao, un  _poco_  amargo para su paladar- tratando de apaciguar esos pensamientos.

-Ya, ya, pero si tan “buen tío” fuese, no le llamarían así. Además, ¿no os parece un poco sospechoso?

Aquel último comentario le tocó un nervio. ¿Ese tipejo había empezado a darse cuenta de qué clase de persona era realmente? Esperaba que no. Más le valía ponerse las pilas y mantener esa imagen de “Chico Bueno”.

En el fondo, que toda una clase -o, en su defecto, todo un centro- le cogiese manía le daba más que igual. Pero no tenía planeado ser un  _parásito_  durante sus tres años en la escuela. ¡Y mucho menos!

-¡Pues a mí también! Nadie puede ser así de impecable, seamos honestos.

 _Venga ya_ , se dijo a sí mismo.  _Bien que te habías tragado mi trola a principios de año, mentecato_. Hanamiya frunció ligeramente el ceño y suspiró, deseando que esos críos se callasen lo antes posible.

-Yo no sé qué decir… A mí Hanamiya me cae madre y eso, pero es cierto que a veces actúa de una forma demasiado limpia. Es extraño.

-¿Ves, ves? A eso me refiero. Que es muy majo, sí, pero a veces parece que esté fingiendo.

Hanamiya era inteligente. Muy inteligente. Lo suficientemente inteligente como para seguir pasando de toda la habladuría y no reaccionar de una forma borde o inmadura. Era bastante maduro para su edad. A veces.

Pero si había algo que realmente le preocupaba era si sus senpais sospechaban algo. Si se trataba de un par de niños de primer año, le daba más que igual. Pero si eran veteranos los que hablaban de él como un pequeño engendro del mismísimo Infierno entonces le importaba. Y más teniendo al Anticristo de por medio.

Bien que Hanamiya solía actuar como un pasota, pero de pensar en ello empezaba a temblarle el cuerpo. Si los mayores le perdían el respeto, todos le perdían el respeto.

Uno de los niños que se hallaba cuchicheando sobre el tema se acercó al pupitre del susodicho y Hanamiya levantó la cabeza. Su expresión se mantenía más cansada que de costumbre y se ajustó al asiento.

-Oye, - se le acercó un poco para susurrarle - por ahí se dice que estás fingiendo eso de ser una buena persona. Diles algo, venga.

Hanamiya empezó a reírse. Fue una risilla vívida, de tono gutural y fuerte. El chico alzó las cejas y varias miradas se centraron en él. Dejó el chocolate en la mesa y, cuando quiso responder, sonó la campana.

Aquello no fue nada más que una coincidencia. 

Una buena coincidencia, por cierto.

···

Después de clase, el mismo niño de antes se volvió a acercar a Hanamiya. ¡Qué petardo! No tenía una razón concreta, tan sólo había decidido quedarse a limpiar el aula. Era pura casualidad que Hanamiya también se quedase puliendo mesas. ¿Sólo dos personas limpiando un aula? O eran ellos muy responsables o el resto de su clase eran todos unos vagos.

Aquel aula parecía muy grande para dos críos que apenas pasaban del metro sesenta, pero daba igual. Eran dos niños sensatos y sabrían arreglárselas.

-Eh, Hanamiya. - Y, por supuesto, Hanamiya pasó de él. ¿Por qué no lo haría? No le interesaba comenzar una conversación y mucho menos con ese niño. 

Si lo seguía ignorando, se iba a poner insoportable, y con todas las letras. Hanamiya lo sabía de antemano, pues en Primaria tuvo que aguantar a un par de renacuajos que se comportaban de esa misma manera. Terminó de abrillantar su segunda mesa y se giró hacia el chiquillo para responderle. Y encima contra su voluntad.

-¿Es por lo de antes? - Hanamiya mostró esa sonrisilla suya y acudió a la siguiente mesa. El chico levantó una ceja, confuso. - Que vayan a lo suyo.

-Sí, ¿pero es eso cierto de que estás fingiendo? 

Si alguien volvía a decir que todo el asunto de ser un Santo era nada más que una trola, Hanamiya iba a acabar por romper una puerta. ¡Con lo bien que se lo habían tragado! Tuvo que llegar el Anticristo y arruinarlo todo, por supuesto.

Abril, mayo, junio. Todo iba bien hasta que a principios de julio, Imayoshi surgió de la nada -bueno, de las taquillas del club- e hizo dudar a todo el equipo sobre aquel trozo de pan. Menos mal que Imayoshi apenas capitanearía durante dos míseros años. Apenas. Tras aquellos dos años de puro infierno y El Monturas soltándole sandeces, finalmente se haría con el control del equipo.

O al menos eso pensaba él.

-¿Fingir, yo? - Hanamiya empezó a reírse. Para ser un crío de apenas 12 años, daba hasta miedo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Puedo asegurarte que soy una buena persona. - Según pronunciaba aquel “buena persona” su voz flaqueó un poco. - Eso de “Chico Malo” será sólo un nombrecito sin importancia. A saber de dónde lo habrán sacado esos mayores.

El niño tan sólo le asintió, desempolvando las estanterías del aula. Mientras, la pizarra seguía garabateada con los deberes de la clase anterior y había un envoltorio de dorayaki en el suelo. Fuese de quien fuese, ese individuo era un cerdo.

Debían procurar acabar lo más pronto posible. Eran las 15:55 y los clubes llegaban a las 5 en punto. De los dos, Hanamiya era el más rápido -desde chiquitillo había estado colaborando en las tareas del hogar-, pero el otro chico sabía lo que hacía.

-Ay, gracias por aclararlo. Es que Tanaka, Uchida, ¡todos hablan sobre ello! Ayer salimos al karaoke y se pusieron venga con el tema, ¡y venga! - El crío gesticuló mientras hablaba. - A lo que iba, que gracias. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien de confianza, ¿no?

Hanamiya se limitó a asentir lentamente -¿qué le importaban los amigos del lerdo?- y el chico le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Como si confiase en él. 

Y como bien dicen,  _la confianza da asco_.

···

En aquella tétrica biblioteca se hallaba Imayoshi con uno de tercero. El único jugador de tercer año que quedaba. 

Desde que se enteró de qué clase de individuo era Hanamiya de verdad, Imayoshi no dijo ni mú. Principalmente, porque Hanamiya tan sólo era un niño -y a su vez, todo un monstruo- y no quería arruinarle ese  _poquito_  que le quedaba de infancia.

Y por otro lado, se había interesado en él.

Algo curioso, pues apenas se conocían desde hace un mes y raramente se dirigían la palabra. Sólo cuando a Imayoshi le entraba el gusanillo.  _Irritar_  a sus kouhais no formaba parte de sus planes, pero cuando Imayoshi escuchó sobre ese enano intelectual de 1-A, se le encendió la bombilla.

Y, cómo no, nadie más sabía sobre aquello. 

Imayoshi, o bien era todo un cotorra, o era un cofre de Pandora. No había intermedio. O bien se ponía a hablar como si de esa vecina petarda se tratase, o se lo callaba y punto pelota.

A veces daba hasta miedo. Si esa sonrisilla de malos amigos y esos ojos cerrados tan sospechosos y de aspecto maligno no lo decían, sería su personalidad.

-Azusa, - le dijo, subiéndose las gafas - ¿qué piensas?

-¿Del niño ese de primero? A ver, cómo era… - Se rascó el oído e Imayoshi sacó un par de folios de su carpeta. - ¿Makoto, podría ser?

-Sí, Hanamiya.

Azusa le levantó una ceja.

-Últimamente no paras de hablar sobre él. ¿Qué te ha dado?

Imayoshi soltó una carcajada. Ni siquiera Azusa, que le había conocido desde que llegó a la escuela, comprendía qué clase de persona era.

-Es que es un niño interesante, sabes. - Que Imayoshi se refiera a él como “niño” cuando él mismo apenas había cumplido 14 años era hasta gracioso.

-Ya, ¿pero no te da mala espina? Desde que se unió, el equipo se ha puesto patas arriba. Estuve a nada de irme, la verdad.

Imayoshi volvió a carcajear. Qué tipo tan raro. Pero por mucho que carcajease o actuase como un tío tranquilo y de buen rollo, seguía siendo la mismísima reencarnación del Diablo. Empezó a revisar un par de folios con las estadísticas de Hanamiya y mantuvo esa expresión relajada a la par que siniestra. Todo un espécimen.

-Siendo honesto, - declaró, guardando los folios en la carpeta - sí que me da mala espina. No creo que nuestro mánager actual pueda con él.

Y tenía razón. No había mánager que pudiera con el caso que era Hanamiya. ¿O sí? Azusa supo inmediatamente qué quería decir.

-Vamos, que quieres ser tú el mánager de este equipo.

Imayoshi le asintió. Una parte de Azusa se preguntó, ¿por qué él? Pero la otra le decía que sería lo mejor. Imayoshi era un chaval atento, inteligente y perspicaz; las cualidades necesarias para ser un mánager. Y por otro lado tenía 14 años. ¿Qué hacía con 14 años cuidando de un equipo con gente de su edad?

La razón por la que Imayoshi quería ser el mánager del equipo era más que obvia. Era tan obvia que Azusa ya lo sabía, incluso sin decir nada, y llegaba a darle lástima.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Ese mánager acabará mal, de una forma u otra. - Azusa sintió curiosidad ante aquella frase. 

¿Qué quería decir con que “ese mánager acabaría mal”? ¿Imayoshi intentaba predecir algo como hacían los horóscopos, o apenas era una mera suposición? Sea lo que fuese, Azusa tuvo un mal presentimiento ante todo esto. Ya no sabía si tenía que desconfiar de Hanamiya o era Imayoshi el que le estaba poniendo a prueba.

El chico no dijo nada y fue a su bola, sacando el libro de Matemáticas de la mochila para estudiar un poco. Imayoshi, por su parte, se colgó la bandolera del hombro y se fue de aquella biblioteca, manteniendo esa sonrisilla pícara y pérfida, parte de su personalidad.

···

Por fin se terminan las clases. Lo que no significa que se acabe aquel infierno viviente; salir a la calle en manga larga debería ser ilegal. Pleno mes de julio, temperaturas alcanzando casi los 35 grados y los grillos y cigarras dando todo de sí.

Si Hanamiya ya se encontraba lo suficientemente agobiado por todo aquello, peor que iba a estar. Esa presencia detrás suya era más que familiar, aunque apenas se hubiesen hablado 4 veces.

-Deja de fingir.

Ver a Hanamiya por detrás era todo un espectáculo. Era enano, flacucho y tenía el pelo medianamente largo. ¡Que no le extrañase si le confundían con una chica! Imayoshi mostró un colmillo y se acercó a él.

-De verdad que no dejas de sorprenderme, pequeño. - Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Hanamiya a veces no podía creerse que pudiese entablar conversaciones con el Anticristo.

-No me vengas con nombrecitos. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Imayoshi se ajustó la corbata y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Aun pareciéndole desagradables, Hanamiya decidió guardarse las quejas por mero respeto.

-No es lo que quiero yo, es lo que quieres tú. - El enano frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Esperaba que a Imayoshi no le saliese el tiro por la culata y lo mandase todo a la ruina como la otra vez. 

Pero Imayoshi era mucho más astuto de lo que pensaba.

-Qué sabrás tú.

Imayoshi le sonrió, fijándose en la mirada del crío. Fría, calculadora, tensa. Aquel perfil era muy distinto al perfil de buenecito que solía mostrar en general y que la gente alrededor suyo se había tragado tan fácilmente.

A Imayoshi le gustaba esa expresión.

-Tomar los mandos. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Hanamiya frunció ligeramente el ceño. Por fin decía algo coherente, señor. Tenía fe en que Imayoshi no fuese tan meticuloso aquella vez como lo fue anteriormente y no le preguntase mucho sobre sus metas.

Esta vez fue Hanamiya quien carcajeó. Una carcajada de aspecto sano y tono burlesco.

-Venga, dame un respiro. - El chico se preguntó si era él quien realmente tenía malas intenciones. Imayoshi seguía sin mostrar sus ojos, pero a juzgar por su expresión, se tramaba algo entre manos.

-Ya sabes lo que te dije antes, ¿no? - Imayoshi abre un tanto los antes de proseguir. ¡Al fin! Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce. Su mirada es incluso más fría que la de Hanamiya y el chico siente como si observase al mismísimo Satán de cerca. - No hay nada como una persona perfecta.

Hanamiya frunce el ceño. Vale que a veces Imayoshi se ponía en modo filósofo y soltaba cada metáfora, pero tanto rollo a lo Aristóteles ya empezaba a cansar. ¿Qué tramaba? Previamente había destapado los planes del niño y ahora parecía mostrar un ligero interés en él, con todo el rollo de “sé lo que estás tramando”, las miraditas siniestras y las metáforas.

A ver si iba a ser que el diablo no viste de Prada, si no como un chiquillo de secundaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Me leí el Replace de Hanamiya y abrí WordPad.
> 
> El título viene de ESE manga que no he leído. Pero le venía como anillo al dedo y qué digo, I-D-E-A-L.
> 
> La prueba definitiva de que no puedo escribir a Imayoshi. ¡De ninguna forma! Todo lo que sé es que es como el Izaya del baloncesto, pero no es tan basurilla como el original ni vive de arruinar vidas. Es Satán y una pizca de Izaya Orihara.
> 
> Hablando de mi hiatus, esto es como hace Togashi. Tres años sin subir capítulo, sube dos y se vuelve a su caverna. Sólo que mi ""hiatus"" no durará 5 años. Digo que como mucho serán dos o tres semanillas para que se me vaya esta crisis existencial y pueda volver a escribir a mi ritmo.
> 
> (No creáis que también puedo escribir a Hanamiya. Este niño... Él y su senpai el Anticristo se me van de las manos.)


End file.
